1) FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The field of this invention relates to human support apparatuses such as beds and chairs and more particularly to a base for bed or chair which permits the human occupant of the bed or chair to be slowly moved with a circular motion combined with a rocking motion.
2) DESCRIPTION OF PRIOR ART
Chairs or beds which are mounted on a moveable base have long been known. A perfect example is a rocking chair. A rocking chair will move with just a back and forth type of movement. In the past there have been attempts at constructing a bed or chair to have movement other than a back and forth type of movement. Such bed or chair mechanisms to achieve such movement have been quite complicated in construction. These complicated types of devices have been inherently expensive and tend to be high in maintenance because such have a tendency to break down.